Bottle Caps
On ClickCritters, Bottlecaps (often shortened to BC in threads and chat posts, e.g. RBC for Red Bottlecaps) are the site currency. There are various kinds, all of which will be explained here. There are many options for their distribution, and you can try to sell adoptables for any type (and amount) of your choice in the Marketplace, should you find yourself short on funds. Red Bottle Caps (RBC) ' Red Bottle Caps' are earned by using the Click Exchange. They are obtained at a rate of one Red Bottle Cap per level up. If a Spacekeeper Cylin is active in the Click Exchange, there is a chance of receiving 2 Red Bottle Caps per click. Claw. Grab. Prize! also awards Red Bottle Caps in most levels. You will also receive a random amount of Red Bottle Caps every five levels of Fishing Fever. You can gain 1-50 RBC for being 51+ away from the secret number in Guess the Number. Yellow Bottle Caps (YBC) ' Yellow Bottle Caps' are earned, like the Red Bottle Caps, in the Click Exchange. These are obtained randomly while leveling up other adoptables in the Click Exchange. If a Timekeeper Cylin is active in the Click Exchange, there is a chance of receiving 2 yellow bottle caps instead of one. Claw. Grab. Prize! also awards Yellow Bottle Caps in most levels. You will also receive a random amount of Yellow Bottle Caps every five levels of Fishing Fever. You can receive 1-50 YBC for getting between 6 and 50 away from the secret number in Guess the Number. Green Bottle Caps (GBC) ' Green Bottle Caps' are earned through raising Dinomon. When a Dinomon is in its adult form, it can be giving to the Dinomon Handlers in exchange for Green Bottle Caps, the number varying on the type of Dinomon. Adoptables bought from the Shopping District with Green Bottle Caps can also be traded into the Dinomon Handlers for half the shop price. Claw. Grab. Prize! also rewards Green Bottle Caps occasionally. A random amount of Green Bottle Caps are also awarded every five points you gain in Fishing Fever. Blue Bottle Caps (BBC) '' ''Blue Bottle Caps are obtained from entering or winning official contests on the CC forums. You can also win them very rarely from the Click Exchange. 10 winners per day can also win Blue Bottle Caps from Extreme Clicking c2.0. Claw. Grab. Prize! has a chance of awarding Blue Bottle Caps in Level 4. Every week people who place within the top 5 in the Army Competition will receive 1 Blue Bottle Cap. Black Bottle Caps ($BC) ' Black Bottle Caps' are obtained through purchase by means of actual money. The rate is $0.01 USD per cap. Black Bottle Caps are used to purchase special adoptable from the The Bottlecap Store that are usually limited edition ones. But you can also get then from the Click Exchange. They are really rare but appear more times than the Blue Bottle Caps. You can win 10 $BC upon completing a Lost map. Silver Bottle Caps (SBC) Silver Bottle Caps are obtained only through clicking in the Click Exchange but you must have a Premium Account. It is assumed that the probability of being rewarded Silver Bottle Caps is the same as Yellow Bottle Caps. If you are gaining credits for a Lightkeeper Cylin you have the chance to win two instead of one. The only way for a non-Premium member to get SBC is to sell adoptables for them in the Marketplace. Silver Bottle Caps can be spent in the Premium Shop for adopts. It's image is the same as the Blue Bottle Cap, except it has been colored silver instead. Advant Calendar Bottlecaps (Xmas BC) ''' Red Christmas Bottlecaps Red Christmas Bottlecaps were obtainable from the 2008 Advent Callender and could be spent on Power Ranger Chao. Red Christmas Bottlecaps were reintroduced in the 2011 Christmas Event. People who visited the Advent Calander recieved 5 per day. They could be spent on Jelliguards. '''Green Christmas Bottlecaps Green Christmas Bottlecapswere obtainable from the 2008 Advent Callender and could be spent on a SIlver the Kua. Category:Items